Fireside Valkyries: Rise of the Dark Realm
by Rovenami
Summary: When an mysterious evil arises from another realm, it is up to Isabella and Fireside Girls Troop 46231 to save the Tri-State Area and possibly the world. Co-written by Robot Wolf 26Z Based on the AU by TurningTides
1. Ghost of the Menace

_**Episode 1- Ghost of the Menace**_

It was a bright and sunny day at the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park, a heavily cloaked figure claws out of the ground muttering "Finally free."

Just then, another cloaked figure claws his way out along with an army-sized group of figures. The mere appearance of the figures instantly made the previously sunny late summer day into a mostly cloudy forecast.

"FREEEEEEE! AT LASSSSTTTTT!" screamed the other cloaked figure as he lets out a maniacal evil laugh which spreads across the entire Tri-State area.

Meanwhile inside the Fireside Girls lodge, two members of Troop 46231 are working on getting their "Engine Repair Patch".

One of the members named Adyson Sweetwater, the tall member with dark brown hair and hairband who was working underneath the engine, heard the laughter and said "Did you hear something?"

Gretchen, the troop member with short auburn hair and glasses was working elbows deep in the fully blown V8 engine and responded "You're supposed to be paying attention, Adyson... You need this patch to advance."

Just then, someone outside knocked on the door. Confused by the sudden intrusion, Gretchen asked "Uh... come in?" as the elderly founder of Fireside Girls, Eliza M. Feyersied walked in the lodge.

"Mrs. Feyersied!?" Adyson asked.

"What brings you here, Ma'am?" Gretchen asked as she wipes her hands on a rag.

Isabella and the rest of the troop show up from the back of the lodge.

"Isabella? May I see you and your troop please?" Eliza asked the long black haired troop leader to which she responded "Yes ma'am."

Moments later, the troop entered Mrs. Feyersied's office, which is located inside the lodge.

"Might we ask why you brought us here?" Isabella asked her superior.

"Girls, the time has come." Her superior responded as Gretchen glances between her leader and the founder.

Visibly confused Isabella asked curiously "What do you mean by that, ma'am?"

Eliza then told Isabella and her troop mates in a dramatic tone "I sense a great and powerful evil has awakened once more."

Adyson then tells her group founder "Uhh…. we're hardly skilled to take down 'evil', ma'am."

Eliza then pulls out a box from one of her desk drawers.

"Which is why you girls will need what's in here that will help you all out." Eliza replied as she opens the box to reveal seven bracelets with each bracelet having their own colored gems engraved on the bracelets.

"What are those?" Adyson asked to which Gretchen replied "Obviously, they are important."

Adyson gives her an unamused glare.

"These are Folkvangr bracelets." Mrs. Feyersied answered as she hands each girl a bracelet of their own.

"Folkvangr?" Ginger asked in confusion as she is given a bracelet with a dark purple gem engraved on it.

"What are these supposed to do?" Gretchen asked as she pokes at her emerald green gem bracelet.

"Huh...fancy...wonder what this does. " Adyson curiously said as she presses her finger onto the cyan gem which shoots out a huge light.

A magical girl transformation sequence which takes up about thirty seconds of screen time and dramatic music as she is transforming into a magical girl. The transformation ends revealing her outfit to be a cyan variant of a Valkyrie outfit with gauntlets that emit electricity. Adyson looks at her outfit.

"What in the world?" she shouted.

"These bracelets will give you the ability to combat any monster in your way." explained Eliza. "Now go out and train with you new powers."

The girls walked out of Mrs. Feyersied's office with Adyson visibly excited about the newfound powers bestowed upon the girls. Gretchen was seen reading into the Fireside Girls Handbook.

"Strange. I don't remember this section being in this year's edition." Said the short auburn haired girl.

The particular section in the Handbook she was referring to reads "Magical Girl Warrior Patch". One page of it details common phrases and sayings translated from "monster tongue" to English. Another page describes the weapons and/or abilities that each gem in their bracelet possesses and another page detailing "Magical Girl Do's and Don'ts"

"Okay girls, let's transform." Isabella told her troop mates except for Adyson.

The rest of the girls pressed their fingers into the gem which instantly transformed them into magical girls.

Once it was over, Isabella tells Adyson "Oh…and Adyson, try not to get carried away."

Adyson replied to her with "No problem, chief. Besides, what's the worst that can…" sparks then flew mid-sentence and accidentally electrocutes everyone in the lodge.

"That could happen." Ginger stated sarcastically.

The girls began training with their new powers brought to them. Milly, sporting a red dress equipped with dual-wielding rapiers that shoots red ribbons and ends up tying up Holly, in a dark-yellow outfit, who was equipped with a dark-yellow khopesh like sword that can fire spikes from her blade.

"Sorry!" said Milly as Holly was unamused by Milly's actions.

Gretchen, who was sporting a green outfit and a matching beret had been equipped with a bow that generates energy arrows, accidently shoot Adyson in the rear with said arrows.

Adyson retaliates by shouting "Aye, watch where you're shooting!"

Gretchen apologetically responds "I lack the coordination to utilize a bow."

Mrs. Feyersied, worried about the conditions of the girls, steps out to where the girls are training. While the girls have managed to morph to their magical girl form, they are having a hard time with their weapons as Katie, in a bright orange outfit identical to Adyson's as far as design is concerned could barely muster the energy to carry her hammer from the ground. Ginger, who was in a purple uniform, twirls her spear around until her grip slipped and it landed at the wall.

Eliza steps back into her office and muttered fearfully "Things have just gotten worse."

She then sat down on her chair where her desk is and pulled out a CD player and headphones to play a smooth jazz song called "Swan Song" by "Benny V".

"How do you work these things again?" asked Adyson as she accidently zaps Katie.

Exhausted by what little progress the girls made, Isabella, in an outfit similar to that of Gretchen's outfit only in pink, sighs in disappointment and tells the girls "Let's stop for a moment."

Isabella picked up her Handbook that showed "Magical Girl Do's and Don'ts" to which it said "Do Fight monsters, collect patches and crystals, keep identities a secret, work together and stand cute, small and strong". It also reads "Don't turn against each other, don't reveal your secrets identities, don't get poisoned and/or get killed by monsters and DO NOT make a deal with Myurey under ANY circumstances."

"Who the heck is Myurey?" Isabella asked Milly to which she merely shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly, a monster went through the lodge walls and cried out "SHAMABOOGY!" at the girls.

The monster was about twice as tall as the girls and had the appearance of a skeleton missing its jaw and looked like it was covered in swamp moss from the neck down. The monster attacked Katie which knocked her back a few inches from where she was. She got up covering part of her face with her hand.

"What is that thing?!" asked Milly as she launches a large strand of ribbon from the tip of her rapier.

The ribbon ends up tying up the monster, but almost instantly broke free from the trap.

"Crud." uttered Milly as she realized the reliability of her weapon in this scenario.

Adyson lights up her gauntlets and exclaims "How about this?" at the monster.

"TAKE THIS! shouted Adyson as she rushes towards the monster and punches the monster, which knocks the monster outside of the lodge and into the back of the lodge which killed it instantly.

"Nice job Adyson." said Isabella.

"So what do we do with it?" asked Ginger as she kicked the remains of the monster.

"Burn it?" replied Katie out of curiosity.

"No, that would bring attention to the activities that Mrs. Feyersied has assigned us." Gretchen responded to Katie's response in post haste.

The monster then dissolves into an unusual-looking patch. Katie blinks in reaction to the monster dissolving as Gretchen picks up the patch off the ground

"Huh…Curious. Never seen an accomplishment patch like this before." said Katie out of curiosity.

Katie looks at the patch over Gretchen's shoulder and asked her "Swamp Fishing Patch?" to which Gretchen merely nodded her head in response

"Let's go, girls..." She then mutters …"before someone else gets zapped."

"I heard that" said Adyson.


	2. Monster Wrath

_**EPISODE 2- Monster Wrath**_ **  
**

Meanwhile in Helheim, the two cloaked figures are sitting on their thrones with one other throne empty in the middle.

"Where is that accursed Sagim when you need him?" says the slim figure donning torn-apart clothing covered by light armor as he breathes heavily with his hand over his chest suggesting health problems. Next to him is a morbidly obese figure with similar attire. Suddenly, a monster with wings barges into the throne room.

"Your gr-r-r-reatness, I have great news and terrible news." Told the winged monster while shivering in fear at the sight of his superiors.

"Well *wheeze* spit it out, Hermod?" asked the large figure.

Hermod responded while shivering "The great news is that the teleporter between Helheim and Midgard is fully operational after sixty years of digging on the part of the both of you. The terrible new is that one of the generals you sent out to the human world is dead...by the hands of I can presume it was some magical beings."

He then shows a crystal projection of the girls near Sagim's corpse to the figures.

The obese figure scowls and says "Must be *wheeze* Eliza's doing."

The slim figure next to him questions this and tells the large figure "It can't be, Josner... *breathes heavily* she was presumed dead along with the rest of us if memory serves me well."

"Who else could *wheeze* It be, eh? *wheeze* I doubt those *wheeze* girls stumbled *wheeze* across it." questioned Josner towards his companion. "We need *wheeze* to keep a watch *wheeze* on these girls...See *wheeze* if they are a *wheeze* Threat." Josner added to his statement.

The slim figure next to Josner got up and said to Hermod "In the meantime, you and the ground troops will continue your search for any Folkvagnr artifacts that Eliza left behind. If the girls you claim to see show up and get in your way, you know what to do."

"Y-Yes your greatness." Replied Hermod as he quickly leaves the throne room leaving behind the crystal ball he showed to his superiors.

Just then, a cloaked creature appears from the shadows of the throne room.

"What is your plan, Josner?" asked the figure regarding their plans for possible world domination.

The figure looks at the projection Hermod dropped with its one eye.

"THESE ARE THE SUPPOSED THREATS!? PATHETIC!" yelled the creature in disgust as he angrily glares at Josner.

"Let's see what they *wheeze* Can actually do, Balor." replied Josner.

Balor settles down from his temper and responded "Hmph! Very well then."

Balor looks at projection of his fallen comrade again before realizing something about the girls.

"Wait...I have seen this power before...It is the one OF FREYJA'S BIDDING!" shouted Balor as he angrily charges out of the room.

Relieved from Balor's presence, Josner asks his cohort "Why do we *wheezes*even have him around, Wagner?"

What he did not realize was that he was looking at an empty chair where his companion was sitting at. Wagner was seen holding his hand around a capsule containing a mysterious figure.

"Now my precious….you will be awaken sooooooon." said Wagner in a deep tone of voice.

Josner walks into the room and says "Soooo…..you have found her at last….."

Wagner then responds to him "She will be a viable tool once she is awakened…"

The next day inside the Fireside Girl Lodge at around 8:49 pm, the girls were preparing for their first major monster hunt.

"Okay girls, time to go on a monster hunt." Isabella told her troop mates. "One of you will stay here and keep watch and the rest will be split into three groups of two."

Isabella and the girls transform into magical girls. Once the transformation was over, Isabella assigned the girls to specific locations in Danville.

"Okay….Katie and Ginger, you take on the park, Holly and Milly take the rooftops, Adyson and I will go to the supermarket. Gretchen will stay and keep watch." Said Isabella to her troop to which they replied "Yes ma'am."

One Hour Later on the Rooftops, Milly and Holly were making steady progress on defeating monsters on their way.

Milly glares at Holly and asks her "Hey. You know this whole magical girl thing isn't half bad. At least when you get the use of the weapons." to which Holly replied "Yeah, but I'm still getting the hang of the spikes for my weapon. They can be quite a pain to work with."

Balor looks over on Holly and Milly behind a rooftop closet. "So...these must be the ones Josner speaks of..." Balor says to himself before charging up a laser from his sole eye. It fires its laser at Holly and Milly as they turn around to see Balor, narrowly dodging the laser.

"Great... a one eyed monster?" Holly questioned as Balor charges towards Milly to which she shoots out a ribbon strand from her rapier and twirled it around her as Balor misses his target.

"Ole!" cried Milly as Balor ends up running into the ventilation.

"RRUUUARRRGGGHHH! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" screamed Balor as he charges towards Holly this time. Holly used Spike Barrage as spikes flew across the area, some spikes ended up hitting Balor's body armor, but caused minimal damage to it and Balor lands his attack.

Holly was knocked back a few feet away to which she reacted "Ouch."

Balor then started to make the floor rumble as both Holly and Milly lose their balance. However because of this, Balor's armor started to weaken.

Balor's eye was steaming red about ready to fire another laser. He sets his sight on Milly and starts charging it even faster than he did before hand and screamed at the top of his lungs "RAAAAAUUUURRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Milly throws her weapon at Balor. It impales him in its eye and falls on the floor, but Balor quickly gets back on his feet despite him not being blind. He lets out a huge roar as his body armor fell apart revealing an extra pair of arms with eyes on the palm of said hands. Both of the extra hands reach towards both of the girls and hold them both by the throat.

"HEHEHEHE!" sinisterly laughed Balor unaware of him loosening his grip on Holly while tightening grip on Milly's neck.

Holly stabs Balor in the neck in retaliation as he lets go of Milly due to the wound on his neck. Balor charges towards Milly, knocking her off the roof with him in the process as a last ditch effort. As both Milly and Balor fall, one of Balor's extra arms reaches towards Milly while she uses Ribbon Slash in an act of recovery. Balor's extra arm falls apart from the slash as Milly's ribbon happens to reach a flagpole, saving her in the process. Balor then gets hit by a bus and instantly disintegrates into crystal shards, while Milly dangles from the flagpole.

"Holly!" shouted Milly in anger towards her friend before looking towards a group of business executives behind the window who are looking at Milly in confusion.

"A little help?" asked Milly.

Later that night at the Fireside Girls Lodge, the rest of the girls await for the two comrades to return.

"Alright girls, status report on tonight's hunt?" Isabella sked her troopmates.

"We fought some possessed teddy bear-looking creatures at the park" Katie reported.

"We ended up fighting them back with honey." Ginger added.

"Isabella and I fought some skeleton monsters in the back of the supermarket." Adyson reported.

"Nothing to report on my end." Gretchen gave her report.

"So…..no one here has heard from Holly OR Milly?" asked Isabella to the other girls.

"What's taking them so long?" Katie responded as both Holly and Milly enter the lodge arguing with each other over their ordeal.

"What's going on here?" Adyson told the two troop mates to which Holly responded "Well, We might have had a little incident."

"She let me fall off the roof!" shouted Milly in retaliation.

"We beat him did we not?" Holly retorted.

Milly then responded in a loud tone "He got hit by a bus!"

Adyson then wondered to her group "Did he? Well, hope that's not on tomorrow's news."

Gretchen changes back into her civilian form and tells Adyson "It won't if mild use of psychology is any indication."


	3. Salamanders, Subs and Shockwaves

_**EPISODE 3- Salamanders, Subs and Shockwaves**_

The Next Day at Jefferson County Middle School, the Fireside Girls were eating lunch when right in front of the table they were eating at, the local news was on the school television.

"Our top story this afternoon, a bus was severely damaged last night in what would only be described as a freak accident. Though no deaths or injuries were reported, the passengers may need a new pair of pants in the morning." said the new reporter.

"Well, so much for "Mild use of psychology"..." Adyson told Gretchen.

"In other news, Sally Salamander's Subs is now open to the public over at Swampy Street and 12th Boulevard…" the reporter continued in the background before Isabella turned off the TV.

An eraser gets chucked at Adyson's head where the eraser hits Adyson in the head.

"Aye!" Adyson responded before she picks up the eraser.

"You're supposed to be finishing your homework, Sweetwater." scolded Gretchen towards Adyson.

Adyson sighs and responds with "At least I'm not in Phineasland 24/7."

Isabella quickly retaliated from that statement by saying "Hey! At least I'm passing my classes."

Holly replied "Only because Gretchen lends you…"

"Adyson's the only…" Ginger interrupted only for

"Katie hasn't either." Holly retaliated to Ginger.

Katie responded "It's hard to balance the school work and this magic stuff."

"You were having a hard time with school work to begin with this school year." Adyson argued to Katie.

"I have a tutor... what's you excuse?" Katie shot back at Adyson.

Isabella finally had enough of the arguing within the group and told the girls "Enough, We'll talk about this later tonight."

As soon as she says this, the boy in question walked by saying "Hey Isabella, are those new patches you and your troop got?"

"Yes, yes they are" Isabella dreamily said with hearts in her eyes.

Meanwhile at the Throne Room in Helheim, Hermod walks into throne room with some news towards Josner and Wagner.

"Your greatness..." Hermod said to the two figures.

"Yes?" questioned Josner to which Hermod responded

"It's Balor...he's..."

"He's what? *wheeze*" Josner interrupts mid-sentence.

Hermod shows Josner a video of Balor getting hit by a bus by pulling out his projector ball. It also showed him and Milly falling off the building to which Milly attacked him and getting to safety.

"Those girls are becoming quite the *wheeze* thorn in my side." contemplated Josner as he taps his fingers on his arm rest.

"Apparently so..." Hermod replied in agreement.

Wagner walks in from the shadows to report some news of his own to Josner.

"Josner,*heavy breathing*the awakening is almost complete." Wagner told Josner.

Excited about the news, Josner responded "Excellent! Send in the *wheezes* the prototype corruptors."

"Prototypes, your greatness?" Hermod asked curiously.

Josner paused for a brief moment before responding "…..yesssss."

It is 8:01 pm at Danville Forest, Adyson and Gretchen are walking towards the Fireside Girls' secret club house already donning their magical girl outfits. Adyson takes a bite out of a hoagie sandwich. Adyson had already went to "Sally Salamander's Sub Sandwiches" before heading to the clubhouse.

"Mmmm…you really need to check out the new sub sandwich place sometime." Adyson tells Gretchen as took another bite out of the sandwich.

Meanwhile, a lizard monster with the appearance of a deformed mutant is hiding in one of the trees surrounding the two girls.

"Normally I would, but I feel like we got company." said Gretchen as she generates an arrow from her bow, thinking that she and Adyson are being followed.

The lizard monster then jumps in an attempt to claw one of the girls and ends up clawing Adyson near her head. Gretchen fires the arrow at the monster and landed a critical hit resulting in the lizard monster disintegrating into a crystal and a patch. Gretchen rushes towards Adyson's position after the monster was defeated.

"You alright, Addy?" Gretchen asked Adyson who had her hand over the wound.

"I should be fin- hey, do you see salamanders?" Adyson responded back.

Due to the possible effects of the damage dealt to her, Adyson begins to see a change of color in the world.

"What the?" said Adyson as she rubs her eyes.

Adyson now sees Gretchen as a salamander dressed as a medieval guard. The salamander began to talk in distorted speech as it carried Adyson away on its back while salamanders start to sing around her. The color around her begins to change periodically as she begins to feel the apparently hallucinogenic effects from the wound.

"Ohhhhhhh myyyyyyy stardust." slowly screamed Adyson.

She looks in awe as a giant Heavy Metal salamander appears from the cliff in front of her playing the guitar and flames appear behind it. In reality, Gretchen is struggling to carry Adyson on her back.

"We're almost back at base, hang on." Gretchen told the dazed Adyson.

"Hehehehe…what's he even talking about?" Adyson light-headedly responded.

Back in Adyson's point of view, the salamander guitarist blares out a riff from his guitar and from there, all sorts of nonsensical chaos happens around the hallucinated Adyson ending with an immediate cut to black as Adyson wakes up from her delusion inside the club house with the rest of the troop inside.

"Adyson, thanks goodness you are awake." said Isabella to Adyson who was rubbing her head in recovery from her delusion.

"The salamanders have stopped singing." Adyson replied.

Confused by Adyson's response, she asks "Salamanders?"

"She went delusion about them when a lizard monster attacked us, Chief." Gretchen clarified to Isabella.

Meanwhile in Asgard, Hermod appears before his superior, the all-father Odin.

"Odin, I'll be on my way to the palace." Hermod told him.

"Alright, but don't take too long. I have duties to fulfill for all the nine realms." Odin told Hermod.

Hermod ran his way towards the cavernous castle located in Helheim.

At the Throne Room, Josner was alone.

"Where is *wheeze* that Wagner?" shouted Josner as he taps his fingers on his arm rest.

Wagner appears from the shadows to which he responded "What is it now? The awakening *heavy breathing*is complete!"

Josner thought up of something as a means to pass the time.

"How about we *wheezes* pay an old colleague *wheezes* a visit." Josner told Wagner as they both teleport out of the Throne Room.

As soon as Hermod just now entered the room shouting "Your greatness, it's about…" before realizing that he was shouting in an empty throne room.

"Uhhhh...your greatness?" said a confused Hermod before he placed the projector ball, which was a projection of Gretchen defeating the lizard monster with Adyson on the ground, on Josner's arm rest. As Hermod walks out of the throne room, a pair of eyes glowing in the shadows and lets out a silent laugh.


	4. Return to the Temple to Sap

_**EPISODE 4- Return to the Temple to Sap**_

Over at Mrs. Feyersied's Office at the Fireside Girls Lodge,Eliza looks through her paperwork while her music player was playing some "Benny V" music. Suddenly, a puff of smoke filled the room as Josner and Wagner appeared before Eliza.

"Hello Eliza, long...time...no...see." Wagner said to Eliza.

"Finally crawled out of that Cave, I see." replied Eliza as she looks over her paperwork.

"Expect the cave in question *wheeze* apparently became a rundown *wheeze* amusement park attraction." Josner said calmly.

"The Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park?" Eliza questioned. "That place closed about ten years ago. Something about a rare tree I have heard."

"We were trapped in that cave with those crystals for at least fifty-five years!" screamed Wagner as he heavily breaths while holding hand over his chest.

"…and yet *wheezes* you haven't changed one bit, Eliza." Josner added to Wagner's statement.

"You became a monster, Josner and you dragged Wagner and Cassandra down with you." Eliza told the two figures.

"Cassandra is ….still missing as we speak." Wagner replied with a hint of hesitation as he tosses a crystal at Eliza's desk.

Eliza raises an eyebrow at the two figures.

"Pity that she's still missing. But you brought it on yourselves." Eliza told them.

"During those fifty-five years away, We have learned the secrets of the crystals and they have given us abilities beyond anything YOU can comprehend!" boasted Wagner with sinister confidence.

"With the power *wheeze* of those crystals, we were able to *wheeze* strike a deal with Hel herself." Josner proclaimed.

"Though your greed and lust for said secrets have corrupted you." Eliza said with a slight smirk in her face. She then tumbles the crystal on her desk and tells the two figures "You do realize that the explosion that blocked the way out of that cave was of my doing?"

"WHAT!?" shouted Wagner "BUT HOW!? YOU WERE CAUGHT IN THE EXPLOSION WITH US!"

"Well, it was an acci..." Eliza tried to explain.

"SILENCE!" shouted Wagner interrupting Eliza in the process. "HOW IN HEL'S NAME DID YOU SURVIVE THAT DAY!?"

"It would seem fate had different plans for me. Then again, I could be a warrior for Valhalla. You never know." Eliza explained.

Wagner is steaming with rage over what he just heard and uses telekinesis to levitate one of Eliza's bookshelves "I'LL SHOW YOU A WARRIOR FO-"

"Wagner... Enough." interrupted Josner.

Wagner releases the bookshelf before he could do anything with it.

"Besides, can't you sense *wheeze* that she's relinquished *wheeze* Folkvagnr Artifacts recently?" Josner asked Wagner.

"What would ever give you that idea?" questioned Eliza.

"The picture behind you…" Josner replied with a deadpan look on his face.

Eliza glances at the picture in question then back to Wagner and Josner. It was a picture of Isabella and the rest of Troop 46231 with Eliza standing next to Isabella.

"Those girls have no magical abilities whatsoever." Eliza responded as she rises from her chair.

"Is that so...well then...this would more than say otherwise." shouted Wagner as he shows Eliza a picture of Balor's defeat

Eliza narrowed her eyes at the two figures.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Wagner." Eliza warned Wagner.

Josner lets out a wheezing chuckle and said "You have the eighth yourself...*wheezing laugh* as a backup plan."

"Wait what?" Wagner confusingly asked as he glares at Josner.

Eliza pulls out a mini-sword pistol from the bracelet. "I would really rather not make a mess of my office, but I will if it gets rid of you." She told Josner and Wagner.

"Mark our words *wheezes* Eliza. Once she is awakened, you will rue the day you imprisoned us!" Josner retaliated towards Eliza

Wagner snaps his fingers and smoke covers the office and the two disappear.

"Mmmmm…..this could be a problem." Eliza told herself as the pistol is returned within the bracelet and she returns to her paperwork.

The Next night on the roof of the lodge, Isabella and Gretchen are perched on the corner of the roof, fiddling with a drone controller.

"Do you think it wise to send Adyson with Holly?" Gretchen asked to her commanding officer.

Meanwhile at the Business District, Adyson and Holly are fighting goo-like creatures as they instantly turn into crystals upon defeat. Suddenly, a giant dog-like creature starts running amok in the city. Adyson's jaws drop at the sight of the monster.

"Yikes. That thing is huge." Holly reacted to the monster.

The rider of said-monster took notice of Adyson and Holly as they begin to fight.

Back to Isabella and Gretchen on the roof of the lodge where Isabella sighs and tells Gretchen "Trust me, Gretchen. They will be fine if it will help with Adyson's attitude."

"See anything out there?" Isabella asked.

"Nothing in sight yet." Gretchen replied back before a portal opens in an alley.

"What the?" Isabella and Gretchen said simultaneously.

A creature is thrown out of the portal and onto the pavement.

"And STAY OUT!" shouted a voice from the portal before it closed. The creature, who resembled a humanoid with the head of hammerhead shark and wiring all over him, gets up off the ground.

"After all I have done for them for the past three years...what a waste…" the creature says to himself before three arrows hit the wall next to him.

"Yikes!" reacted the creature as it hides behind a trash can nearby. It peaks its head out from behind the trash can. The creature spots the two girls approaching the creature post haste.

"Identify yourself or my friend won't miss next time." Isabella told the creature as it gulps in fear of death by the hands of a magical girl.

"I-I am called Delvin and I am a recent outcast." Delvin spoke in hesitation.

"Right?" Isabella listened.

"What may you be? You be one them flesh skins I hear of?" Delvin asked the two girls. "I knew my way through my dimension before my banishment. I can lead you to their realm."

Isabella and Gretchen exchange looks before Isabella asked "Care to explain?"

Delvin explained how the girls can find their way into his former realm.

"The people dare would have me dead if I go dare again. But I can lead you to one of za portals. Last time I recall, it be somewhere called "Temple of Sap"..."

Upon learning this information, both Isabella and Gretchen instantly glare at each other in displeasure knowing what they had previously been through at the location.

"You have got to be kidding." Isabella said "That death trap?"

Delvin nodded his head in response to their rhetorical question and pulls out a remote control.

"Good thing I have teleporter to the temple." Delvin said as he presses a button on the teleporter which led him and the girls directly at the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park.

"Well, here we are." Delvin said to the girls as they have arrived to their destination. The teleporter breaks down afterwards.

"I don't like this..." Isabella whispered to Gretchen whom draws her bow out of thin air.

"Agreed." Gretchen replied.

"You been here before?" Delvin asked

"Yes." Responded the two girls simultaneously.

"Three years, I think?" Gretchen told Delvin.

"It's creepier than last time though." Isabella realized as Gretchen nods in agreement.

Delvin points to a portal at the entrance of what remains of the "Temple of Sap" and tells the girls "Now I'll warn you about this...the people of Helheim not liking outsiders."

"Outsiders?" questioned Isabella as Gretchen bites her lip.

"It's a long-tale...but part of has to do with causing "nothing but trouble", so to speak." Delvin explained in slightly more depth.

"Great." Isabella sarcastically told herself

"But what is the issue you are having problems with?" wondered Gretchen.

"I've had a history of bringing in outsiders to my former realm, but the final straw was mistaking the poison with vision-alternator mix." Delvin explained.

Gretchen relaxes a bit upon hearing what he said before realizing something.

"Must have been what happened to Adyson." Gretchen quietly told Isabella.

"Wait, who was that guy who tossed you through the portal?" questioned Isabella.

"I will explain on the way..." cheerfully said Delvin.

He jumps into the portal to the Monster Realm with Isabella and Gretchen jump in as well, arriving in Helheim.


	5. To Cell and Back

_**EPISODE 5- To Cell and Back**_

Delvin, Isabella and Gretchen arrived in the Monster Realm appear out of the portal.

"Here we are!" Delvin said to the girls "Welcome…to Helheim."

Upon the last sentence he spoke echoed across the land, random creatures look at Delvin and the two girls and murmur with each other regarding Delvin's return. The realm consisted of primarily ruined cobblestone houses, fog covering most of the realm and a stone castle in the distance from where the three of them were standing. Just then, a guardsman stormed towards the position of Delvin and the two girls.

"You there...STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" the guard shouted as he pulls out his spear at the three. The three look at the guard.

"Hey there...ehh...Etisham...I'm back!" Delvin hesitantly told Etisham the Guard.

"Not you again Delvin, you and your guests go to the big bosses."

"Ahhhh...mmmmannnnn..." Delvin sadly reacted to the news.

Gretchen face palmed and mutters obscenities under her breath in reaction to the guardsman. Some travelling later, the three arrive at the throne room. The throne room now had giant masks surrounding the facility as they circle around the area ominously chanting vague Old Norse.

"I'm not liking this." Isabella whispered to Gretchen.

Out of the shadows, Josner appears before all three of the captives. Both of the girls fidget uncomfortably at the sight of Josner and the dark energy coming off of him. Delvin's iris' start to shrink at the sight of Josner.

"What is the meaning *wheeze*of this?" Josner screamed as his speech echoed in the room.

"Your greatness, these two outsiders and a banished one were seen entering through the portal..." Etisham briefly explained to Josner.

Josner peers at the trio and responds "Just foolish *wheeze* Children he has brought in *wheeze* our realm this time."

Isabella steps forward towards Josner before Gretchen grabs her arm and hisses at her.

"Izzy, don't do anything stupid." Gretchen told her.

"You wish to perish *wheeze* Child?" Josner reacted.

"The big boss, he be bad news among outsiders…" Delvin whispered to Isabella

"This guy radiates evil..." Isabella muttered back.

"Cassandra, Wagner!" Josner shouted as the slim figure in question appear from the shadows.

Delvin gulps in fear upon Josner uttering Wagner's name.

"What? More bad news?" Gretchen whispered to Delvin.

"I don't know who Cassandra is, but Wagner? You've taken words out of my mouth." Delvin whispered to both of the girls.

"One of you*wheeze* evaluate those two girls. Something is off about *wheeze* them." Josner ordered the two figures.

One of the two figures named Cassandra, who was in an armored version of the outfits similar to that of the two girls she is examining with an owl-like mask, was menacingly standing where she was even after Josner gave the order. Wagner was more observant at the details of his subjects.

"Hmmmmm...the attire...the jewels...they must be messengers from Midgard *heavy breathing* for unspecified reasons..." concluded Wagner's examination.

"Explain yourselves you two..." asked Cassandra in a somber tone.

Gretchen moves aside from Isabella to pull out her bow where Isabella revealed her claymore.

"We were… going to a costume party." Isabella told Josner.

Gretchen blinks for a moment and replied "Yeah."

"They got lost along the way..." Delvin added to her statement.

"The girls you have brought will be thrown in the cellar until we get to the bottom of this, *heavy breathing* If what they say is true, then they will have nothing to worry about." Wagner said.

"As for you, Delvin...you will be...punished for your crimes against us and your incompetence." Cassandra told Delvin condescendingly.

Delvin sighs while facing head down in sadness as Isabella and Gretchen are taken away to the cellars.

Meanwhile on another part of the Tri-State Area, Adyson and Holly are fighting off a dog-like creature called a Hound-Darr. The Hound-Darr tries to bite Adyson as Holly used Spike Barrage, but Adyson took damage from both Hound-Darr and Holly's spikes.

"Hey, watch where you're shooting!" Adyson shouted.

"Sorry!" Holly responded. "Zap it or something!"

As soon as Adyson got up, she used one of her moves called Shockwave Slam which upon contact with the ground, electrocuted any monster within a half mile radius. The Hound-Darr and its rider were affected by the attack. In retaliation, the Hound-Darr used Tail Whip on both Adyson and Holly and swung its tail in the direction of both of the girls. Adyson performed mid-air acrobatics to avoid the tail skidding her feet on the pavement upon landing. Holly slashed at the tail with her sword.

The Hound-Darr roars a mighty roar as its tail got cut off by the blade of Holly's khopesh sword. Adyson and Holly both cover their ears in reaction to the ear-piercing roar. The Hound-Darr stomped on the ground in anger as Holly used Spike Barrage once more. Spikes flew across the area before one of the spikes struck the rider's forehead breaking his mask and instantly defeating him.

The Hound-Darr growls at the girls as Adyson used a move called the "Knee of the Sparkplug" and uses her kneecap to attack the Hound-Darr. The Hound-Darr lets out an even louder and mightier roar before falling to the ground. Adyson and Holly both cover their ears once more from the screech. The Hound-Darr fainted and disintegrated into 1000 Folkvagnr crystals and two patches.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot, Holly." Adyson said to Holly as she picks up the patches.

"No good in letting these go to waste." Replied Holly as she picks up five of the crystals.

Back at the cellar in Helheim, two guards are escorting Isabella and Gretchen to their cell.

"Might I suggest exit plan 12?" Gretchen whispered to Isabella.

"We're outmatched in power and numbers..." Isabella muttered back.

They looked around at the oddly high tech cells containing various inmates. One of which was laughing maniacally like a madman. They arrived at their cell which contained three inmates and a drinking keg containing a green goo-like substance.

"In there you two go." One of the guards said as he closed and locked the bar doors.

Isabella and Gretchen look at the inmates who occupied the cell they were standing in.

"Welcome to the party, flesh skins." Said one of the inmates who was wearing an inmate uniform with a tallow mask and dark-blue skin. "Here, have a drink."

The inmate hands Isabella a mug of the drink. Isabella had a worried look of her face regarding the drink.

"Don't worry, it is root beer." Replied the inmate.

"Uh... thanks." said Isabella as she takes a sip of the drink.

Gretchen was running her hands along the walls of the cells hoping to find a loose brick in the wall so that she and Isabella could escape.

"So what brings you two in here?" the blue inmate asked.

"Got caught then taken to some guy named Josner." Isabella responded.

Gretchen steps backs from the wall with a slight frown, disappointed by the lack of loose brick on the wall.

"Josner!? That Swine!" shouted the blue-skinned inmate.

Gretchen looks at a purple-skinned inmate, whose mask resembled that of a crow, sitting on one of the benches.

"Do you happen to know the shift change schedule?" Gretchen asked the purple inmate.

The inmate in question next to her shakes its head in denial. Gretchen snaps her fingers in disappointment.

"He's the supposed leader of the realm, but he's the most treacherous swine I know!" the blue inmate said as he takes a drink from his mug. "He stole my ex-girlfriend from me using them toxins..."

"Girlfriend?" Isabella asked

"Toxins?" Gretchen added to Isabella's question.

"Yeah, Toxins! Corrupting the bloodstream upon contact!" The inmate grimly told the girls and the rest of the inmates.

"NO WAY!" shouted the other two inmates.

The blue-skinned inmate growls upon the thought of the day he lost his ex-girlfriend and shouted at the top of his lungs "I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING TO MY BELOVED AND YOU KNOW IT, JOSNER!"

The word "Josner" was heard echoing through the cellars.

"How long does it take said toxin to take full effect?" Gretchen asked.

"Gretchen... maybe that's not a good question to a-" Isabella was about to say.

"That depends on the target." The purple inmate interrupted.

Somewhere along two, maybe three days if the target is lucky." The cyan squid-like inmate added to the purple inmates' statement.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Isabella asked.

"That I don't actually know." The blue inmates responded.

Gretchen takes a stick laying on the bench and draws out blueprints on the floor with the other two inmates looking over her.

"Aye, whatcha' doin' thare?" The purple inmate asked Gretchen while Isabella was looking at the roommate in a disproving mood over him using her catchphrase.

"Two words... Escape Plan." Gretchen explained "Y'know these cell doors are pretty high tech for a medieval looking dungeon. Do they even change the guards?"

"I heard it was one of the only upgrades they could afford and last time I checked, they've had a shortage of guards." The blue inmate recalled.

"Really?" Isabella asked.

"The only permanent ones I know of are Etisham and Kerz." The blue inmate told her as a guard walks up towards the cell.

"What is going on here?" asked the guard as Gretchen scribbles out the blue prints.

"Ah, nothin' to worry about Kerz, we be greeting the new guests to a drink." The blue inmate told Kerz as he raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh please sir... they are being ever so kind." Isabella told the guard

Gretchen stares at the ground, not trusting herself to look up.

"Yeah. We'd ask if you wanted some, Kerz." The purple inmate said.

"Hmmmm...maybe just on-"replied Kerz before hearing noise from another cell.

"HEY!" he shouted as he runs towards an unspecified cell.

Little did they know that every cell door suddenly opened, allowing every inmate an opportunity to escape. The inmates quickly overpowered the guards as they ran towards any possible exit they could find. One of the guards sounded the alarm.

"Come on guys, let's go" shouted one of the inmates.

"FREEEEEEDDDDDOOOOOMMMMM!" cried out a crow-looking inmate as he runs out of his cell.

"Now's our chance, Chief." Gretchen told Isabella.

Isabella looked around to see if they were in the clear before shouting "Let's go."

"Go lads, we'll hold them off!" shouted the dark-blue inmate towards the two girls.

As soon as they went through the passage, they were stopped on their tracks by guards.

"Stop where you are, inmates" screamed one of the guards.

Isabella and Gretchen readied their weapons as Gretchen fired a fast arrow without a second though. It flew past Isabella narrowly avoiding her head.

"Watch it!" barked Isabella as she dodged the arrow.

"Sorry Chief!" Gretchen responded.

The arrow in question ended up striking a grenade thrown by one of the inmates further ahead of the two and the grenade explodes taking out two of the guards that Isabella and Gretchen were fighting. Isabella swung her claymore at one of the guards who was carrying a metal pipe to which their weapons clashed.

"Any way you can get a larger-" grunted Isabella before the guard grabs the blade of Isabella's claymore in retaliation.

"Bad move." Said the guard as he takes Isabella's claymore from her.

As he was about the strike down Isabella, some inmates appeared behind the guard.

"Get the guard!" shouted the inmate.

They dogpiled the guard which made him drop the claymore.

"Chief, grab your weapon and let's get out of here!" shouted Gretchen.

Isabella picked up her claymore and approached an empty doorway which led them directly to the main yard. Before them lied chaos of massive proportions from destroyed building in the dungeon walls to fighting between the guards and the escaped inmates. The chaos going on woke up Josner during their slumber.

"Huh? What's going on down there!?" Wagner questioned as he looked out of the window.

He saw what was going on at the dungeon and instantly recognized the two girls who just escaped back to their home realm.

"JOSNER! THE HUMANS ARE *breathing heavily* ESCAPING!" shouted Wagner.

"Eliza's pets no doubt. *wheeze then snarls* so she lied." Josner quickly realized.


	6. The Murderously Sly

_**EPISODE 6- The Murderously Sly**_

Inside the Fireside Girls Secret Clubhouse, Adyson kicks the door open "Alright girls, another night another group of monsters defeated" she told her troop.

She carries a bag of crystals and patches on her back. She drops the bag of said crystals and patches on the floor in front of the other girls.

"Wait, where's Isabella and Gretchen? They're usually here by now." Adyson wondered.

"Maybe they are fighting a monster." assumed Holly.

"They are usually the first ones back though." Katie pointed out to Holly.

Just as she says this, Isabella comes into the clubhouse with Gretchen close behind. Both of their outfits have large rips in them presumably from the damage of their escape from Helheim.

"I thought we'd never get out of there." Isabella panted.

"At least we did...And we still have homework." Gretchen said as she flopped on the floor.

"Did you two run into a magical weed eater?" Ginger asks

Gretchen looks to Isabella as Isabella powers down to her civilian form.

"We got taken into the Monster Dimension... or World or whatever." Isabella replied.

"Helheim." Gretchen corrected.

"NO WAY!" the rest of the girls shouted in unison.

Gretchen also powered down to her civilian form and asked "So how'd your missions go?"

"I'd say that Holly and I did well." Adyson cheekily answered as she gestures towards the bag she was carrying.

"What should we do with them?" Holly asked.

Isabella sighed in relief from what she had been through.

"Store them for tonight... and we'll figure out what to do with them in the morning." Isabella told the girls.

Gretchen checks her phone and tells the other girls "I better hurry home... if I want to make my curfew."

Meanwhile at the Helheim Throne Room, Josner and Wagner confront Delvin about his punishment.

"Well, if it isn't Delvin the Forbidden." Wagner said.

"There has not been *wheeze* an ordeal of this scale and this level of *wheeze* calamity in the fifty years since I have ruled this realm." Josner rambled. "..and the day that not only *wheeze* you were banished and returned with *wheeze* Valkyries, THIS happens!"

"You are about to regret everything you have ever done!" shouted Wagner.

"Let me handle him." Cassandra intervened much to the shock of Josner and Wagner.

"Explain." Josner says as he gestures at the scene before him.

Cassandra whispered in Josner's ear about how Delvin could be of use to the monsters in the long run.

Josner smirked and said to himself "This gives me *wheeze* an idea." Josner got up from his throne.

"Delvin, how would you like to become a leading general in the 'Corruptor Army'"? Cassandra asked Delvin.

"Corr-Corruptor Army?" responded Delvin nervously. "Oh yes, Anything but death! I just happen to know their hideout."

"In that case, you are to go out to Midgard and corrupt them." Cassandra ordered.

"But….but how do that?" asked Delvin.

"That poison you were supposed to use on one of them, now's your chance to redeem yourself and bring yourself in good terms with us." Cassandra explained.

"Gotcha, redemption mission." Delvin said. "Good thing I have these razor sharp claws to cover with the poison."

"Time to for one of them *wheeze*to change sides." proclaimed Josner. "But which one of Eliza's pets *wheeze* would be the best *wheeze* to corrupt? Which weapon?"

"Perhaps...a claymore would do nicely..." Delvin responded.

"Excellent suggestion." Wagner told Delvin.

"Soon Eliza, *wheeze* you will feel our pain…." Josner said as the camera zooms in on his face.

The Next Day at the Secret Fireside Girls Clubhouse, Isabella and Ginger are dueling each other practicing their weapon techniques. Isabella and Ginger clashed their weapons, performed mid-air attacks and

"Not bad, Ginger! Show me what you got." Isabella told Ginger.

Ginger jumps in the air and unleashes a grappler from her spear. The blade lands on the other side of the building. Isabella had a confused and shock look on her face.

"Whoa Ho! Since when did your spear turn into a grappler?" Isabella questioned.

"Well, I may have made better use of those crystals." Ginger responded as she retracts her blade back to her spear.

"What about the patches the monsters drop?" Gretchen wondered.

"I have noticed that some of the monsters we faced go down faster with those patches." Adyson answered.

"Wait, so the crystals and patches act like boosters or something?" replied Katie to which Gretchen responded "Well Katie, I never really noticed it unt-"

Suddenly, two Corruptors break through one of the glass windows. One of the corruptors looked identical to Delvin with one of his eyes missing and the other Corruptor resembled a praying mantis-like humanoid. The girls gasped in shock as one of the Corruptors attack. The Corruptor in question used its blade for a hand and slashes Gretchen with it in her left arm.

"GRETCHEN!" Isabella shouted as she draws her claymore.

The Corruptor attempts to slash at Isabella, but Isabella used an attack called Pure Strike which "purifies" the target her claymore lands on. As the Corruptor was full of an unusual looking black fluid in its many organs, the Corruptor is slain. The other Corruptor that had been standing there giving orders to his fallen comrade retreated. Once it retreated, Ginger helps Gretchen get back up from the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked Ginger.

"I'm fine, it just burns where that thing nicked me." Gretchen told her troop mate as she holds her right hand over her wound.

"Ginger, why weren't you paying more attention?" Isabella asked in a worried tone over her wounded troop mate.

"It was an Ambush!" Ginger exclaimed.

"Those things are still outside?" Gretchen wondered.

Katie looks out the window to check and tells her "No, but is it just me or did one of them look like its eye has been jabbed out?"

"Regardless, they'll be back." Isabella told the troop

"Question is when, though." Gretchen added.

Meanwhile, the Corruptor that retreated returned to one of the trees it was hiding behind. It pulled out a remote with a single button that upon pressing it opened up a portal that the Corruptor went through.


	7. A Threat Reborn

_**EPISODE 7- A Threat Reborn**_

In the throne room of Helheim, the room is filled with monsters gathered to await an announcement with Josner, Wagner and Cassandra on their thrones. The Corruptor that retreated earlier opens the door, exhausted from running as far as he did delivers the three leaders some news.

Josner wraps his fingers on his throne and asks "So, *wheeze* were you successful?"

"We... we're able to wound the target..." said the Corruptor "She'll be on our side in no time..."

"Excellent work..." Wagner told the exhausted Corruptor

"A toast to our success!" Cassandra got up and shouted.

The monsters in the room are cheering in unison upon hearing their successful plan.

"Yeah!" shouted a scissor handed corruptor as it waves its hands in excitement.

He was waving his hands so fast that he accidentally cuts off Hermod's head. Hermod's body falls to the ground. Black venom was leaking from what remained of his body. Everyone glares at the corrupter in question.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh….." the scissor handed Corrupter uttered.

Wagner glares at Josner over what just happened.

"What do we do with the body?"

Jonser responds with an annoyed sigh "What did we do with *wheeze* useless goods back in the day?"

"If my memory serves, The Woodwing gang did a return to *heavy breathing* sender policy." Wagner suggested to Josner.

"Exactly my point." Josner responded.

Meanwhile at Valhalla, Odin was sitting on his throne eating a mutton and watching his favorite soap opera.

"What could take him so long?" Odin wondered.

Suddenly, Hermod's head was teleported on Odin's lap.

"What is thi…?" questioned Odin before he realized that Hermod had been unintentionally killed. Horrified and angered at the sight, Odin lets out an echoing scream in anger.

"JOSNER!" screamed Odin at the top of his lungs.

The scream was so loud that Wagner heard the cry and glared at Josner. "Well...that went well." Wagner said as he sips a cup of tea.

Josner shrugs in a 'not my problem' way.

Meanwhile at the Secret Fireside Girls Clubhouse, The girls are still treating Gretchen's wound from earlier.

"Yeesh Gretch..." Milly said as she wraps an elastic bandage on Gretchen's left arm.

"Maybe we should treat that with something." Isabella suggested to her troop mates.

"If I come home smelling like antiseptic again, my brother will tell my parents and they'll flip." Gretchen responded in an 'Are you kidding me?' look and tone of voice.

"Better that than causing a power outage back at my place." Adyson replied.

"You've never seen my parents on a hardcore flip out... have you?" questioned Gretchen. "They already aren't impressed that my brother is now a *eye roll* gamer. Pressure is on pretty thick."

"Anyways, we should be going out there and looking for monsters to fight off." Isabella told her troop mates.

Then, a hint of the toxin kicks in for Gretchen. She begins to head out of the clubhouse.

"I'll catch up with you girls later." She told the girls.

She made her way out of the clubhouse to begin her part of the monster hunt. The other girls question Gretchen's actions, but merely shrugged it off.

Later that night over by the harbor area, a fisherman begins loading up the cargo to ship to an unspecified location for the night. Holly, Milly and Katie were looking around the area for monsters.

"So Holly is with us tonight in case we need help right?" Katie asks Milly.

Milly sighs at her question and says "Yes Katie." In an annoyed tone.

Milly notices a purple blob monster on Katie's head. She became hesitant at the sight of the blob monster on Katie's head.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Uhhhhhh…..you might want to…" Milly responded.

Katie notices the blob and begin to panic.

"OMG! OMG! Get it off of me!" screamed Katie.

She flails her arms, panicking at the sight of the blob. Holly slaps Katie in the face as the blob jumps off of Katie's head. Milly is visibly shocked with a sign of internal screaming. A fat, grey haired fisherman in fisherman gear notices the girls during their ordeal.

"Nice costumes." Said the fisherman. "Hey, you girls needing any of these by any chance?"

What the fisherman had in one of his crates was full of Folkvagnr crystals.

"Whoa! Where did you get those?" Milly asked in a shocked tone.

"These are what's left from the bus incident." The fisherman clarified.

Holly and Milly awkwardly glare at each other, remembering what happened during the "bus incident".

"We'll take them all!" Exclaimed Katie.

"In that case, that'll be te…" the fisherman was going to say before looking back at the crate to find the blob creature picking up the crystals.

"HEY! I need those!" shouted the fisherman.

The blob creature throws the crate up in the air and opens its mouth wide enough for the crate to fit in its mouth. The blob creature eats the crate full of crystals in one bite.

"Uhh…..wow. I don't know what you are, but you are definitely not supposed to eat those." The fisherman told the creature.

The blob started to have an internal reaction from eating all the crystals in the crate. It lets out a blinding light as it transforms into a Stingrazor. It had the appearance of a giant scorpion and a crocodile.

"I don't know what that thing is but its OD'd on those crystals!" shouted the fisherman as he runs out of the boat and behind a crate in the docking bay.

"Alright girls, you know what to do!" Holly said to Milly and Katie as they all summon their weapons for battle.

"Let's take this thing out." Katie told the other girls.

Katie took a swing of her hammer at the Stingrazor. Much to the dismay of Katie, the attack only lightly glazed the Stingrazor. The Stingrazor used one of its moves called "Stinging Slash" which uses its scorpion tail to sting its opponent. Milly was bruised from the attack, but quickly recovered from it. Stingrazor used its noxious breath to briefly paralyze its target. Katie and Milly held her noses in reaction. Holly used a move called "Spike Jaws" which the design of her khopesh allows her to use it as a jaw to close which caused the Stingrazor's tail to be bitten off.

"I had no idea she could do that." Said a clearly confused Milly.

The Stingrazor sprayed venom from the wound and Milly barely dodges the spray in retaliation. Katie used a technique called "Volcanic Eruption" which if the target is hit by it, the reaction will be that of a miniature bomb. Stingrazor takes large damage from the explosive damage. Milly used Ribbon Ballet to which Stingrazor briefly looks at Milly in confusion over the move. Holly blinded the Stingrazor with a flash of light from her weapon's gem. Katie dealt a critical blow using Hammer Slam and Stingrazor was defeated.

"What a terrific audience we have tonight." Said Milly as she finishes her "Ribbon Ballet".

The Stingrazor dissolves into a glowing large Folkvagne crystal and an ultra-rare patch for each of the three girls. Katie picks up the crystal while Milly picks up the patch. The fisherman pops his head out from behind the crate and walk towards the girls, thanking them for saving his life.

"Oh, Thank Goodness. Just take the crystal. You'll need it more than I do." The fisherman told the girls

"Thanks, kind sir." Katie cheerfully told the fisherman as the three make their way back to the lodge.


	8. Rebellion

_**EPISODE 8- Rebellion**_

Outside of what was left of the dungeon of Helheim, a crowd of random monsters both big and small in size have appeared in front of a soapbox. Balzac, the purple inmate from before stood on top of said soapbox and cleared his throat to begin his speech.

"My people, I have news to tell you." Balzac told the crowd. "Ever since Hel herself left to Asgard, Our leaders are using us as bait for the human world!"

The crowd murmurs over what Balzac said.

"JOSNER CLAIMS HE WORKS FOR OUR BENEFIT...I SAY BOLD FACED LIES!" Balzac started to shout at the top of his lings.

"IF THAT WERE THE CASE, HE WOULD NEVER CONDONE THE NEEDLESS CALAMITY AND CHAOS BROUGHT UPON US!" continued Balzac as the crowd around him whispers to each other.

"Bah, what makes you think something like that?" a random member of the crowd questioned.

"Why else would he send out the least competent general of Hel's old Army out towards Midgard!?" Balzac responded.

There were more mutterings in the crowd now.

"OR WITH BALOR, WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO DESERVE HIS FATE!?" Balzac continued.

"What about those Girls? Wasn't his sister one of them at one point?" asked another random monster.

"THAT WAS LONG AGO! I sense dark sorcery from all three of our leaders!" claimed Balzac.

"Yeah right... It's not like he plans to corrupt one of them and force them to fight to the death." Said the same monster.

Balzac shows the body of Hermod and a vile of the toxin drained from Hermod's bloodstream.

"Like that's enough to corrupt a mere child." The monster arrogantly claimed.

Balzac steps aside to reveal an entire bookshelf worth of the toxin.

"…and THAT was from his decapitated head alone." Balzac added.

"Okay... THAT'S enough to poison an entire city." The random monster concluded his argument.

"As I was saying... I SAY THAT TONIGHT WE TAKE HIM DOWN WHILE WE STILL CAN! WHO IS WITH ME!?" Balzac asked as several monsters voice their agreement.

The crowd then marches towards the castle gates as one of the guards hears the rampage outside of the castle gates.

"OPEN UP, YOU TYRANT!" shouted one of the monsters.

Kerz the guard opens a small hatch from within the castle doors.

"What brings you all here!?" questioned the guard.

"We have a message for Josner and his cohorts!" Balzac told the guard.

"They are all busy at the moment, come back later!" said the guard.

"This time, it cannot wait." Balzac said as a random monster paralyzed the guard.

The protesters barged through the castle walls. Due to the elaborate maze design of the castle interior, the protesters would walk a good long distance to arrive at their destination.

Later at the Fireside Girls Lodge, the girls are preparing to go on another monster hunt.

"You're seriously teaming me with 'Bitter Sweets'?" Holly questioned as she is referring to Adyson.

Isabella sighs and tells her "We all agreed to the rotating schedule. It's your turn to patrol with Adyson."

"I went with her last time. It wasn't so bad." Said Gretchen as she is working on the engine she was working on about a couple of days ago.

Adyson glares at Holly and says to her "Besides, we all knew the risks when we agreed to this."

Gretchen appears from behind her engine.

"Yeah and she nearly zapped me last night..." Gretchen told Adyson with a slight teasing smirk. "Control your temper Adyson.

"Hmph." said Adyson as she folds her arms in anger.

"She's teasing Addy." Milly said.

"To be fair, I did nearly nick you with an arrow." Gretchen commented.

"I would hope the mishaps would stop by now." Isabella disappointingly explained.

Gretchen grinned and told her "I was trying a new attack pattern."

Flashback to Adyson and Gretchen fighting a monster the night before in an abandoned warehouse. A monster charges towards the two girls. Adyson prepares to throw an electric punch at the monster when an arrow barely misses hitting Adyson in the arm and hits the monster in its only eye.

"Gretch, watch it!" Adyson shouted at Gretchen.

"My bad…" Gretchen called back with a smirk on her face.

Gretchen forms a trident arrow from her bow and aims the arrow at the monster. Without a second of reconsideration, Gretchen fires the arrow at the monster. The arrow was traveling at such high speeds, it nearly scrapes Adyson in her forehead and instantly killing the monster.

"Whoa!" Adyson said to herself, amazed by what occurred.

"We're supposed to discuss new attack patterns as a team." Isabella said as the scene cuts back to present day.

"You're lucky I'm still here discussing this with you all." Adyson told Gretchen irritatingly.

"Easy there hot head." Ginger remarked towards Adyson.

Suddenly, a hint of the toxin begins to show on Gretchen. Gretchen slightly scowled as she powers down to her civilian form, grabs her bag and leaves in a slight huff. The rest of the girls were in disbelief over what happened.

"Was it something I said?" Adyson questioned.

About fifteen minutes later, Gretchen arrived to her house and she arrived to the entrance to her brother's room. Her older brother was talking to his friends via headset using GroupCall, discussing about his game of "CosmicForge". Her older brother was rather fit for a gamer, though his status as a gamer had only been for a few months.

"Okay, so...Alpha Group goes out first...Gamma group sets up the turrets and..." the older brother was discussing before Gretchen knocked on door.

"Oh, brb guys." He told his companions as he gets up from his chair and opened the door.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of tactical evaluation with my group." The older brother questioned Gretchen.

"Not in the mood to mess around, Richard." Gretchen retaliated.

"Hmm? How was Fireside Girls today?" Richard asked.

Gretchen rolled her eyes and told him "It was fine... do you still have that VHS or whatever it is of that Sailor show?"

"I might, I'll go check..." Richard told her before closing his door to look for the VHS.

He quickly opened the door back up while carrying his entire VHS collection of the show in question.

"Have some more, I got plenty of them." He told her as he hands the collection to Gretchen.

"Thanks... By the way you might want watch for a retaliation..." Gretchen said while carrying the collection.

"Oh, Son of a..." shouted Richard as he slams the door returning to his game.

"Him and his CosmicForge…" Gretchen told herself with a smirk.

Then the toxin briefly resurges, Gretchen drops off the VHS' to her room before going down to the basement and resets the breaker for her brother's room before quickly climbing through her open bedroom window. Gretchen inserts the tape into her VHS and pushed the play button on the VHS player. The cheesy mid-90's J-Pop sounding "Solar Soldier Z" theme song plays as Gretchen hums along to the theme.

The main character from the show appeared on the TV screen and said, as brokenly translated from Japanese: "In the name of many stars above, I will set up you defeat."

"This time, you has no survive chance, Solar Star..." the monster in the show responded in equally broken English.

4 hours have passed since she put in the VHS tape as Gretchen was down to her last tape and could barely stay awake.

"Solar Soldier...Z!" shouted the main character as the tape ends.

Gretchen ejects the tape, flops on bed and crashes out, plagued by nightmares.


	9. Dark Shattering

_**EPISODE 9- Dark Shattering**_

The next day at one of the classrooms of Jefferson County Middle School, Gretchen plops down in her assigned seat a few moments before the first bell rings. Isabella appeared in the classroom about to talk to Gretchen.

"Gretch, you okay?" she told her second-in-command.

"Peachy." Snapped Gretchen.

Isabella glances at Adyson and asked "What'd you do?"

Adyson only shrugged in confusion over Gretchen's attitude. Gretchen pulls out her notebook for the class and slaps it on her desk.

Isabella mouthed to Adyson: 'Maybe we should keep an eye on this.'

The teacher walks in as Isabella bites her lip, fearing about how the class will play out for her and her classmates.

"Morning, class..." said the teacher who looked to be in his mid-30's.

"Now...POP QUIZ!"

Nearly everyone groaned at the sound of the term "Pop Quiz". The teacher hands out pop quiz papers to the students. Upon receiving her paper, Gretchen glances at the questions on her paper and rolls her eyes.

"Ahhhhh...man..." silently sighed Adyson upon receiving her paper

"Great." Isabella muttered to herself.

Forty minutes in the class had pass, Gretchen had already finished and handed in her test.

"Ooookayyyy...last question..." Adyson thought to herself.

Gretchen retakes her seat and taps one of the crystals on her bracelet. Adyson hands in her test and retakes her seat as she glares at Gretchen.

"Psst...Isabella." Adyson whispered to Isabella.

"What?" silently asked Isabella.

"Notice anything...off about Gretch?" whispered Adyson.

"So she's in a bad mood today... her brother must have done something to irritate her." Assumed Isabella.

The school bell rings as Gretchen leaves in a hurry without talking to either Isabella or Adyson. After class, they walked out of the classroom and to their lockers. Adyson approached Gretchen as she is about to open her locker.

"Hey Gretch!" Adyson said.

"What?" Gretchen angrily asked.

"Uhhhh...whatcha doin?" Adyson asked with a slightly scared look on her face.

Gretchen blinks and shakes her head and told Adyson with a slight smirk and in a lighter tone of voice "Better not let the Chief hear you say that."

Isabella appears behind Adyson.

"Actually, I was gonna ask the same thing." Isabella told the two.

"I'm fine." Gretchen reiterated.

"Really now? That didn't seem like you." wondered Isabella.

"Yeah, what gives?" added Adyson.

"I don't know..." Gretchen replied as she rubs her temples. "I feel like I'm on the verge of a massive migraine."

Once again, the toxin kicks into effect. Gretchen slams her stuff into her locker, slamming it then punching her locker.

"Whoa!" Adyson shouted, shocked by the actions of her friend.

"Gretchen!" Isabella shouted.

Gretchen with her eyes wide books for the closest empty stairwell. Along the way, she activates her magical girl form on the way up. For the convenience of her, nobody saw her transforming. Adyson and Isabella pursue her.

On the School Rooftop, Gretchen enters from the stairwell. Gretchen walks towards the edge of the school building with a dark looking smile on her face. The building was about sixty-five feet in height. Gretchen draws a frozen arrow and aims it down the street. Adyson enters the rooftop, having already transformed along the way.

"Gretch...GRETCH!" Adyson shouted as Gretchen lets the arrow fly.

"MY WATERMELONS!" screamed a random civilian.

The arrow ended up hitting an unsuspecting watermelon stand, freezing the stand along with the watermelons in solid ice. Gretchen then draws a very wickedly looking barbed arrow to which Adyson's eyes widen at the sight of the arrow. Adyson rushes towards Gretchen with her "lightning speed" and tackles Gretchen before she could fire the arrow. Isabella appears with her claymore drawn.

"Isabella! Get her off me!" struggled Gretchen.

"I don't know, Gretch." Isabella questioned.

"Get this Amazonian Oaf off!" screamed Gretchen.

Isabella giggles at the remark and goes to pull Adyson up.

"Now...before anything else happens...what's gotten into you?" asked the cyan clad girl.

Gretchen had a blank look on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." queried Gretchen with confusion.

Gretchen looked at Isabella and Adyson and frowned before looking at her outfit and her frown deepened.

"Gretchen, you had a freak out." Isabella clarified to Gretchen.

"Nonsense." Gretchen rebutted.

The toxin kicks in again as Gretchen leaps off the School rooftop, landing on the dumpster, then jumping over the fence and disappears from sight.

"Did she just-?" Isabella questioned.

"You think our secret is blown?" wondered Adyson.

"Doubtful. No one saw." Isabella responded with certainty.

Somewhere at Danville Park, Gretchen is walking in an area full of oak trees. Gretchen, who was still in her magical girl outfit, was leaning on one of the Oak trees.

"What's going on with me?" she said "Have I….Have I gone down this path for whatever reason?"

Gretchen begins to cover her eyes and begins to cry. She heard a faint noise in the area. In reaction to the voice, Gretchen looks around the surrounding area

" Fleeeeeeeeeshhhhh skkiiiiiinnnnn..." cried the voice.

"What the-?" she uttered.

Gretchen draws her bow and knocks a barbed arrow on it. Suddenly, a portal opens before her. She walked through the portal and gets teleported into the Helheim Throne Room. Gretchen keeps her wits about her, looking around for the speaker. However, the only things present in the throne room are a group of floating masks that are now chanting in vague Old Norse. Gretchen generates four more arrows to her bow.

"Come out wherever you are!" Gretchen said as her expression darkens. The corruptor that infected her earlier emerges from the shadows.

"Flesh skin…..help me." cried the corruptor who was a familiar face to Gretchen.

"Delvin?" Gretchen asked as she narrowed her eyes and said "You wanting to kill me or drive me insane?"

"Josner injected us….wit…with…toxins…" the Corrupted Delvin told her as the toxins begin to completely destroy his mental state. "He plans…to…bring…your kind…to the knees of…him and his…cohorts."

After it finished its sentence, the Corrupted Delvin became purely corrupt.

"Now you'll be the first to DIE!" he shouted as he reveals toxin-coated claws.

"What?" Gretchen exclaimed.

Gretchen launches the barbed arrow and the four other arrows at Delvin. Delvin had raised its defenses just as the arrows were to hit him.

Gretchen growls and loads a pure white arrow at the corruptor.

"Try this one!" Gretchen shouted as she launches the arrow.

It barely scratches the Corruptor's leg. The Corruptor teleports behind Gretchen and attempts to attack with its toxin coated claws. Gretchen swings around in retaliation and stumbles her footing. The Corruptor slashes at her face, breaking her glasses in the process. Gretchen's broken glasses fall to the ground as she covers her face where her wounds are. Gretchen screams in pain as her expression darkens more than ever before.

"You've done it, THIS TIME!" Gretchen shouted.

She draws numerous arrows around the Corruptor and unleashes an attack with her full fury. The Corruptor constantly gets struck by arrows getting hit faster with every arrow. The Corruptor notices a gigantic arrow about to hit it before its eyes widen. A huge explosion within the area happens behind Gretchen.

"That's for wrecking my glasses." She muttered. "Now how do I get out of here?"

Suddenly, Josner appears from the shadows impressed by her move set. "Not so *wheezes* fast, child."

Gretchen turns around to see Josner and Wagner behind her. Gretchen then gasps at the familiar sight.


	10. Downward Spiral

_**EPISODE 10- Downward Spiral**_

Gretchen gasps at the familiar sight of Josner and Wagner.

"We must admit we are impressed by you. You and your friend are the first to have escaped Helheim, but this will be the end for you." Wagner claimed.

"What do you want from me, you beasts!?" Gretchen shouted.

"The better question *wheezes* would be "What has she done to you?"" Josner replied back to Gretchen.

Gretchen gasps realizing that he is referring to Mrs. Feyersied. Suddenly, Balzac and what was left of the protestors march in the throne room

"THERE THEY ARE!" shouted Balzac as he and the protesters enter the throne room. "TAKE THE TYRANTS!"

"What is the meaning *wheeze* of this?!" Josner roared in anger.

"Perhaps THIS should answer your question!" proclaimed Balzac as he holds what's left of Hermod's head on one hand and a vile of the toxin on the other hand.

Balzac glares at Gretchen and tells her "Leave while you still can, child. Tell whoever you trust about this."

Gretchen leaves the throne room post haste.

"You DARE pass on information *wheeze* vital to our plans of conquest to a *heavily wheezes* magical girl!?" exclaimed Josner "You shall pay for this *wheeze*insolence." "Wagner... get these idiots *wheeze* out of here."

Wagner laughed sinisterly upon being given the command. Balzac and his rebellion watch in awe of Wagner's powers. Wagner uses telekinesis to throw Balzac and his rebellion out of the throne room and locks the throne room. The impact onto the floor was so hard, Balzac's rebellion was almost entirely wiped out in one go. Balzac gets up and looks at what is left of the protesters and looks over at Gretchen from a distance.

"Do not fret, little one…. Hopefully they will no longer hurt you…." Balzac told himself before rallying what's left of the protestors back to the abandoned dungeon grounds.

Later that day at the Fireside Girls Secret Clubhouse, the troop minus Gretchen have grouped up before their nightly monster hunt.

"Gretchen ditched the rest of her classes." Confirmed Isabella to her troop mates.

"That's not like her." Milly replied

"She was acting up recently" told Adyson to Milly. "She was slamming and punching her locker."

"What the locker do to her?" wondered Katie to which Adyson replied with a deadpan look on her face.

"Wait a minute….no one has heard from Gretchen since this afternoon?" Adyson questioned to the rest of her troop.

"Relax." Isabella calmly responded.

"Isabella, did you notice a scratch on Gretchen during the attack? I noticed that it was bleeding something black." Adyson questioned to Isabella.

"Adyson, you on your meds or something?" Ginger questioned.

"It was dark, Adyson." Holly added to Adyson's statement.

"Exactly!" Adyson said.

"She did say it burned." Milly came to the realization.

Adyson pulls out her Fireside Girl Handbook and browsed through the pages.

"AHA!" shouted Adyson as everyone in the lodge looks into the book. The page which Adyson looked featured a picture of one of the monsters that corrupted their comrade.

"That's the big, bad and ugly that attacked her?" Holly questioned.

"Apparently we underestimated their capabilities." Adyson stated. "What do we do now?"

As soon as she finished her sentence, a loud knock came from the door. Everyone in the lodge gasped in horror, worrying that someone found out their magical girl secret.

Isabella draws her claymore and shouted "Identify yourself."

The door opens as Gretchen appears before the girls. She had her bow out as she staggers in the clubhouse. She now donned a scar across her face from the fight.

"Gretchen…reporting for magical girl duty, Chief." Gretchen grumbled under her breath.

Isabella noticed the scar where her glasses were. Though, when she escaped from Helhiem, her glasses magically regenerated.

"What happened to ya?" asked Adyson.

"Just a fight... That's all." Gretchen replied.

"Must have been a tough one...huh?" Adyson responded.

Gretchen glares at her as the toxins within her intensify. She rushes Adyson, pins her to the wall with her bow under Adyson's throat.

"I'll gladly show you what I did to the monster." She said in a dark and gruffly voice.

Gretchen instantly snapped back into reality. Upon realizing what she did, she drops Adyson and steps back, staring in horror. Everyone in the room was shocked at Gretchen's actions.

"WHAT'S... *cough* Gotten into ya, Gretch?" Adyson said as she recovered.

"I'm sorry... I have to go." Gretchen cried as she flees from the clubhouse.

"What are we gonna do without her?" Adyson asked.

"It'll be like if she's sick." responded Isabella as she glares at Adyson "We should get ready for our next exercise."

Just outside of the clubhouse, the toxins kick in and Gretchen flips out on nearby trees, filling them with arrows. Upon hearing her flipping out, Ginger runs out of the clubhouse and transforms into her magical girl outfit. Milly, Katie and Adyson followed suit as four arrows thud into the ground in front of them. Isabella rushes out to find Gretchen levitating in mid-air with a sinister demeanor.

"Hello girls." Gretchen said with a wicked smile.

"Gr-Gretchen... What are you doing?!" said Isabella in utter shock.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" darkly responded Gretchen.

"You're turning your back on the whole troop!?" asked Isabella.

"What are you going to do about it?" Gretchen taunted as she casually knocks an arrow from her bow.

"What are you doing Gretchen? Quit messing around." said Katie.

"Girls, back away slowly." Isabella ordered to her troop mates.

"Oh come on... It's just Gretchen." refuted Holly as she glared at her leader.

Just then, Gretchen fires an arrow and landed near where Holly was standing.

"Come now Isabella, you haven't _told_ them?" Gretchen told her superior.

"Told us what?" Katie asked.

"This isn't you, Gretch." refuted Isabella.

"I can see _why_ she hasn't told you. Adyson's prone to attack the situation without thinking. Ginger wouldn't know how to..." Gretchen tauntingly told Isabella before she was interrupted by Isabella.

"Shut up!" shouted Isabella. "That isn't the real you and you know it!"

"So who wants to try me?" challenged Gretchen.

"It does not have to be this way." Said Adyson as she steps up to fight Gretchen with her electrical gauntlets.

"That's what you think." Darkly stated Gretchen as she fires three arrows from her bow.

As the arrows approached Adyson, she barely dodges the arrows with her lightning quick reflexes. Gretchen mutters something under her breath and knocks three more arrows.

"You can't win, Sweetwater." she boasted.

Adyson dashed back and forth, jumped towards Gretchen and used the "Knee of the Sparkplug", which was not very effective on Gretchen much to Adyson's suprise.

"What the-?" Adyson proclaimed after the failed attack.

"Surprise!" Gretchen smirked evilly as she swipes at Adyson with her bow.

"Adyson, get back!" commanded Isabella.

"I'll take care of her, Chief." Ginger told Isabella, much to Gretchen's surprise.

Ginger used a technique called "Tornado Assault" which saw her twirl her spear above her head, causing a miniature tornado. Gretchen goes down to one knee, swipes her bow at Ginger's feet. Ginger falls down as a result. Gretchen rolls to her feet and loads a toxin laced barbed arrow this time.

"Anything you want to say?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah..." Ginger said as she used her grappler from her spear.

"GET OVER HERE!" she screamed as she performs an Uppercut on Gretchen.

Gretchen lands in the dirt a few feet away. She slowly got up to her feet and said "I wish you hadn't done that."

Ginger prepares an attack called "Gust Stab" to which she tries to stab her opponent in rapid succession.

"Ginger! Don't kill her! She's still our friend!" Isabella screamed.

Ginger got distracted from Isabella and missed her target. Gretchen takes advantage of this mistake and rams her bow into Ginger's gut.

"Anyone else you want to throw at her, Isabella?" Ginger asked her superior as she holds her hands over her gut in pain.

Then, Katie steps up to challenge Gretchen to fight her.

"Really? Katie?" scoffed Gretchen.

"You leave me no choice." Katie told her.

Gretchen rolled her eyes and said "Oh please. This is coming from the girl who literally tried thinking like a bee, and has the attention span of a-"

In the middle of her sentence, Katie used the technique called "Volcano Eruption" which caused a brief and small lava eruption on the target. Gretchen took critical damage from the attack and faints to the ground. Gretchen reverted to her civilian form.

"Adyson, Katie, help me with her." Isabella told both of her troop mates as they bring her back in the clubhouse.

"There, now she can't really be a danger to us. Milly, Holly, can you assist Ginger?" Isabella commanded as she slips Gretchen's bracelet off her wrist.

Adyson and Katie carried Gretchen back inside the lodge while Isabella helps Milly and Holly with Ginger. Adyson lays Gretchen on the couch while laying the bracelet on the table near the couch. Isabella powers down to her civilian form and bites her thumb thinking about the possibility of Gretchen turning to the darkness. Suddenly, Gretchen regains consciousness and reaches for her bracelet. Isabella lunged for the bracelet but misses her target by a few inches as Gretchen grabs the bracelet and flees the scene.

"Adyson!" shouted Isabella as Adyson was grabbing her partially eaten sub-sandwich from the refrigerator.

Meanwhile at Mrs. Feyersied's Office, Eliza is sorting through her paperwork. She suddenly felt a disturbance near the Tri-State Area.

Eliza gasped and said to herself "Something…is not right…in this realm…"

She got up from her chair and stormed out of her office. But as soon as she opened the door, a mysterious figure appeared before her.

"It has been too long, Eliza" said the mysterious figure.

"Ca…Cassandra?!" Is…is that you?" Eliza said in horror of the sight of her long lost ex-friend.

Cassandra emitted a smoke screen which instantly teleported both her and Eliza out of the room and into Helheim.

End of Episode 10


	11. Mercury

_**EPISODE 11- Mercury**_

In the Throne Room of Helheim, Wagner and Josner are sitting in their respected thrones waiting for Cassandra.

"Enter…" Josner said to a mysterious figure in the shadows.

"I said enter *wheeze* Cassandra. Have no fear of *wheeze* the outside world *wheeze*anymore. Our vengeance *wheeze* is nearly complete." rambled Josner as Cassandra slowly walks out of the shadows with her dragging Eliza who was tied up.

"We have dealt with those who opposed the three of us in Helheim." Josner told his sister.

Etisham, the now corrupted guardsman, bursts into the throne room, oblivious to Cassandra's presence.

"Your Greatness!" shouted Etisham.

Josner looks over at Etisham and asked "What is it?"

"I have good news and bad news." said the guard.

"Spit it out!" shouted Josner.

"The bad news is...the target was not the leader of... *gulps* her pets." Etisham responded.

"Explain. *wheeze* Now." Josner said in a soft and deadly voice.

"The color of the chest crystal..." Etisham hesitated. "The one she possessed is apparently not one that represented the leadership of the team..."

Josner scowls as he destroys Etisham with his leach staff, resulting in Etisham being disintegrated into a pile of ash.

"Explain yourself, dear sister… *heavy breathing* you said the target the Corruptor sent was the leader." Wagner said to Cassandra.

"Josner wanted the bow and arrow wielder, not the Claymore wielder." Cassandra quickly defended her actions. "Besides I've been keeping a close watch... The leader and she seem close."

"Excellent!" wheezed Josner.

Eliza manages to untie herself as she gets up to confront the three leaders.

"So…You've come *wheeze* to recover *wheeze* one of your *wheeze* pets, dear Eliza?" questioned Josner

"Let the girl go Josner. She has no..." Eliza began to speak before being interrupted by Josner.

"You gave her *wheeze* one of the bracelets! *wheeze* She now has *wheeze* EVERYTHING to do *wheeze*with it!" shouted Josner.

"Until now, we had to work with what crystals we have in here. But with the powers of one of your pets *heavy breathing* we will use them as we see fit." Wagner added on to her statement.

"You need to let the girl go." Eliza begged "This is our quarrel... They have nothing to do with it."

"You buried us." Growled Josner in hatred.

"Just let the girl go back to her friends." begged Eliza "Take me instead."

"Oh, don't worry...we have BIG plans for you..." Cassandra sinisterly stated.

"Let her go Cassandra. She has nothing to do with our feud. It's a shame really... You had such a talent." Eliza claimed as Cassandra pulls out chainsaw scythe from chest crystal.

"And I never got the chance to show the world my stuff until now." Cassandra boasted.

"Eliminating me will get you nowhere Cassandra..." Eliza told Cassandra "Where's the girl and why'd you turn her against her friends?"

"YOU FOOL!" Wagner shouted as he breathes extremely heavily. "Did you not tell them about what happened on that fateful day!?"

"The seal I made was meant for that monster we saw all those years ago. Until now, I thought you were already devoured by it." Eliza claimed.

Josner sees Eliza's hesitation in her eyes.

"So these children *wheeze* have no idea *wheeze* what they are getting into..." wheezed Josner "Bravo Eliza, you've *wheeze* lured them to their * wheeze* doom..."

"They are more than you can handle, Josner." Eliza claimed.

"We'll see *wheeze* about that." Josner replied.

Meanwhile, Isabella and the rest of the troop arrived at the Fireside Girls Lodge in order to inform Eliza about the fate of their corrupted companion.

"Mrs. Feyersied!" shouted Isabella as she opened the door to her office.

"It's Gret….chen?" continued Isabella before seeing a mess of the office.

The office itself was littered with old news articles on Eliza's clipboard detailing what the residents thought happened to Josner, Wagner and Cassandra.

"Woodwing Gang leader missing." Holly read one of the articles.

"Woodwing Gang?" questioned Katie.

"Loud Explosion heard at the Old Abandoned Amusement Park, three people missing." Adyson read.

"Wait a minute, I just remembered something." Isabella told her troop mates.

"Girls, follow me. I think I know where Gretchen may be located." Isabella order her troop mates.

"Where are we going and why?" Ginger asked.

"I'll explain on the way, girls. Let's go!" Isabella ordered as the troop left the Lodge and towards their destination.

After about an hour of navigating later, Isabella and the rest of the troop arrived at their destination.

"Well, here we are I guess." Isabella said as she looked up at the signed that said "Old Abandoned Amusement Park.

"Not this place again!" Adyson remarked as she charged up her gauntlets.

"It's not that bad..." Holly replied "…though it's more ruined than last time."

"Now's not the time for reminiscing on our past escapade here, we've got to find that portal." Isabella said to her troop.

Isabella and her troop mates began searching for the portal to Helheim that she told them about on their way to the decaying amusement park. After a cople of minutes, Adyson manages to find the portal in question as she looks into the portal.

"Uhhh…Chief, I found the portal." shouted Adyson to which Isabella and the rest of the troop gathered to where Adyson was standing.

"So this...is where 'Wheezy McUgly' is hiding." Adyson remarked.

"Okay girls, let's jump right to it and save our fellow troop mate." Exclaimed Isabella as everyone jumps through the portal, leading the girls into Helheim.

When the girls arrive at Helheim, the realm is barren with nobody around and nothing but what remains of the monsters, the bodies of Balzac's fallen members of his resistance, burnt houses and the castle in sight. Among the chaos, Balzac lead what remained of his rebellion towards a full-on assault. The rebellion in question only consisted of about 50 inhabitants still standing as Corruptors came charging towards the rebellion.

"Oh look, you're back…" Balzac said to Isabella "…and I see you brought company."

"I take it you're looking for your friend?" Balzac questioned to Isabella

"Watch your back, girls." Isabella told her troop. "Incoming monsters!"

"Come on now, brethren! We fight for what remains of Hel's honor!" shouted Balzac as the rebellion charge towards the monsters.

Suddenly, the monsters swarm the girls from the castle in the distance. The girls prepare their battle stances as the monsters charge closer to them. Holly swats at some with her sword with spikes flying out of it. Katie swung her hammer around at the monster like she was playing a game of 'whack-a-monster'. Adyson threw some shocking punches at some of the monsters while Ginger jabs her spear at other monsters. Milly launched ribbons from her rapier at some more monsters.

Then, a figure snaps its fingers and the monsters back off from attacking the girls.

"They stopped... What on Earth could…?" Isabella curiously wondered before a dark chuckle is heard from Adyson.

"What was that?" asked Adyson.

Cassandra, complete with light armor and her half-mask appeared before the girls with a cloaked figure behind her.

"You don't seem like much..." claimed the warrior as the girls direct their attention to her and the cloaked figure.

"Though my brother and Josner seem to think you are a threat." continued Cassandra's sentence as she summons her chainsaw scythe from her chest jewel. "Your precious master was the one who caused our 'deaths' you know."

Adyson reacts to her statement by shouting "Cut the expositional ru-wait what?"

The girls charge at Cassandra and the cloaked figure as Cassandra used "Chaos Rain" which caused acid rain to fall in the target. Katie and Adyson took damage from the rain as Adyson retaliates by using "Electric Punch". Cassandra took damage from the attack as she growls at the girls. Milly used her "Ribbon Slash" technique in an attempt to tie up Cassandra, but it was not very effective. Cassandra slashes at Milly which sends her flying a few hundred meters, miraculously surviving the impact.

Katie used a new technique she learned from the power of the crystals called "Hamma Slamma". Katie twirled her hammer in front of Cassandra as she produced a fireball from the base of the hammer. Katie fires it and she proceeds to land a few hits on Cassandra after firing the fireball.

"Enough." Screamed Cassandra.

Katie steps back from Cassandra as the cloaked figure makes an indication they should retreat. Cassandra examines the group with her eyes rest on Isabella for a moment then nods back at it. Milly shows back up from where she landed as Holly and Ginger attempt to use a Team Attack on Cassandra.

Suddenly, arrows are fired and they clip the weapons out of their hands, leaving both Ginger and Holly confused. Adyson quickly identified the cloaked figure.

"Wait a minute...Gretchen?" questioned Adyson.

Upon this discovery, the cloaked figure flees to the castle with Cassandra close behind. Cassandra sends monster reinforcements to attack the girls while they make their getaway.

"Izzy, we'll hold them off while you go after them!" shouted Adyson as the monsters start to attack Adyson and the troop.

Isabella tries to follow Cassandra and the cloaked figure over a nearly collapsing wooden bridge which served as the fastest way to Josner's castle.


	12. Solace

_**EPISODE 12- Solace**_

After a while of pursuing, Isabella ends up in a dark secluded room. Along with her footsteps echoing in the room, a dark echoing laugh can he heard. Just then, the shadowy figure appears in front of her.

Isabella narrowed her eyes in clarification, then said "Gretchen? Is that you?"

The shadow figure used its bow to swipe at Isabella, sending her to the wall. The shadow figure removes its cloak, revealing the figure to be a now corrupted Gretchen.

"Well, if it isn't the 'fearless leader', Isabella." Gretchen said in a corrupt tone.

Gretchen briefly snaps back to normal and releases Isabella from her grasp.

"Isabella? What's going on? Where are…" asked Gretchen before the toxins kicked in once more.

Gretchen's corrupted side took over and exclaimed "So you've learned about the venom within me and you're wanting to save me from this damned realm?"

Upon hearing about the news, Isabella just stood there in shock and awe.

"Well, congrats to you on making it this far…" Gretchen told her. "…but now you must suffer the same fate I did."

"It doesn't have to be this way… We can save you while we still can." replied Isabella.

Gretchen drew out her bow and draws a wicked looking arrow. Isabella drew out her claymore in retaliation. Gretchen performed Arrow Strike which sent a ricocheting arrow all over the area. Isabella nearly dodges the arrow.

"Come on, Isabella!" snarled Gretchen.

Isabella used her "Soul Pierce" technique which, as the name implies, lands a hit so devastating that it could pierce through one's 'soul'. It lands on Gretchen and sends her flying to the other side of the arena, sending out a light of beam from her chest. Meanwhile, outside of the castle grounds, Adyson and the girls noticed the light of beam coming from the castle.

"Girls, We should help Isabella while we still can…" Adyson told the rest of the girls.

"But how?" wondered Milly.

The bridge had collapsed while Adyson and the girls fought off the reinforcements.

Adyson looks down at the collapsed bridge to find some fallen bodies of the rebellion and a railroad path that happened to be leading to the castle.

"Girls, this may be risky, but follow me." Commanded Adyson as she jumps off the cliff.

The other girls gasped in terror, but end up following her anyway by jumping off the cliff as well. Adyson lands on her feet on one of the rails and starts grinding on the rail, while the other girls followed behind her.

In the secluded room, Isabella and Gretchen continued their battle with each other. Gretchen used "Corruption Strike" which she fired a barb wired arrow at Isabella. Isabella used a technique called "Stardust Strike" that summoned multiple claymores out of thin air.

Gretchen pauses as a crack in sanity slips into her subconscious and her grip on her bow slackens.

"Isabella? What's going on?" asked the non-corrupt Gretchen.

Isabella initiates the attack before gasping upon realizing what is happening to Gretchen.

"Gretchen!" shouted Isabella.

Gretchen expression darkens and her grip on her bow tightens. She avoids quite a few of the Claymores but not all of them.

"Gr-Gretch..." Isabela said.

Worried about the condition of her second in command, Isabella walks towards the wounded Gretchen. Gretchen notches five arrows before another crack in reality struck her as her eyes widened.

"Isabella...h-help me before…" Gretchen tried to say before she growled, going back to her corrupt form. "Time for you to face your…"

Gretchen was shaking as she flickers between normal and corrupt, then she lets out a final cry out as 'normal Gretchen'

"You have to do it... Please." She cried before she became fully 'Corrupt Gretchen'.

She levels her bow at Isabella and says "Endgame, Isabella."

Isabella was shedding many tears at the sight of what has become a fully corrupted Gretchen.

"I'm Sorry Gretch..." Isabella teared up.

"Time to end this silly game." Gretchen shouted.

Just outside the castle, Adyson was grinding on the minecart rails leading to the castle. One of the corruptors spots her as it got onto to a minecart and pursued her. Adyson  
looked back and gasped as she saw said corruptor pursuing her. Ginger used her "Grapple Hook" to lunge the corruptor out of the minecart and got on it with Holly, Katie  
and Milly hopping in as well. The group saw clear road ahead of them as they draw near to the castle.

Isabella charged at Gretchen and spun around with her claymore in front of her, performing a "Spinning Sword Attack". Gretchen fires a few arrows at Isabella as Isabella strikes Gretchen while taking a few arrows herself. Gretchen goes flying across the arena once more and lands a few feet away. Form Isabella. Gretchen staggers to her feet while clutching onto her bow. Isabella tightens her grip on her claymore as Gretchen attempts to draw a few arrows but is unable to.

"What the-?" Gretchen cried out as she tries again to draw a few arrows but fails again*

"What is WRONG with this thing!?" shouted the anger-fueled magical girl.

Gretchen throws her bow at Isabella out of anger that her bow is of no use to her no more. Isabella cuts the bow in half as Gretchen glares at Isabella and rushes at her.

"That's the problem with you... Always restrained." growled Gretchen

"Not this time. I'm so sorry it's come to this." Said Isabella who was once again on the verge of tears.

Gretchen prepares to throw a punch at Isabella as Isabella uses "Soul Strike" on Gretchen which landed a direct hit towards Gretchen's chest jewel, shattering it into pieces. Gretchen collapsed to her knees, then falls over, reverting to her civilian form. Adyson and the other girls barge in and are shocked at the outcome of the battle.

"Chief! There you are!" Adyson shouted.

"What happened here?" asked Katie

"Isabella…Is she..?" Adyson wondered as she was about to be on the verge of tears.

"Gone." Isabella answered crying.

Milly hugs Katie as she begins crying.

"Chief…" Holly said as she was numb with shock.

"What are we going to say?" Katie cried.

"I…I don't know what we are going to say?" Isabella bawled from her eyes.

Just then Wagner laughed evilly as he emerges from the shadows.

"To think that you traveled ALL THE WAY HERE to rescue her." Wagner told the girls in heavy breathing.

Holly summons her sword while Katie summons her hammer.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Isabella asked.

Cassandra appears from the shadow next to Wagner.

"Isabella, I don't like these odds." Ginger whispered to Isabella

"It's six on two Ginger, we're fine." Isabella whispered back as she glares at Wagner.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked

"It was a trap?" Katie questioned.

Wagner glares at Katie and responded "Of course it was!"

"You mean to tell me that you _wanted_ me to destroy my best friend ALL WHILE YOU HID IN THE SHADOWS!?" shouted Isabella at the top of her lungs, unable to hide the anger in her voice.

"Who was it we were hiding from *heavy breathing* when the traitorous villagers of this realm are dead? By killing your friend, you saved us the trouble." Wagner responded.

"WHAT!?" Isabella screamed at Wagner.

"Besides, the toxin was meant for you!" Wagner pointed to her.

"Your powers rivaled anything Eliza could have ever hoped to have." Cassandra added

Josner slowly appears from the shadows as he sinisterly laughs.

"Well done, Cassandra and Wagner!" Josner wheezed "Putting that annoying *wheeze* smart, know-it-all brat *wheeze* to a good use. *glances over* And Eliza's pet did *wheeze* the dirty work for us."

Isabella became horrified upon the realization of her actions.

"Stick all of them this *wheeze* time. Maybe instead of having *wheeze* Just one, we'll have *wheeze* a whole team of corrupted Magical *wheeze* Girls." Josner commanded.

Cassandra pulls out her chainsaw scythe and jumps to Isabella's ground, Wagner join in with her*

"And get the *wheeze* Bow wielder's bracelet!" Josner said.

Wagner uses telekinesis to bring the bracelet to Josner.

"Excellent." Evilly laughed Josner "*wheeze* Do what you wish to them *wheeze* just be sure to keep *wheeze* the Claymore wielder."

"Girls, Take them down and get Gretchen's bracelet back." Isabella told her troop mates

"This should be fun." Holly said.

Katie twirls her hammer and Adyson charges her gauntlets. Adyson used "Gauntlet Punch" on Cassandra. Cassandra meets Adyson's gauntlets with her chainsaw scythe as sparks flew from the impact.

"Oh, you'll have to do much better than that." Cassandra taunted.

"Double or triple team them if you have to!" Isabella barked at her troop mates.

Cassandra swipes her chainsaw scythe at Katie while kicking Adyson in the chest. Wagner uses a wave of telekinesis to knock Ginger and Milly off their feet. Isabella charges at Wagner to which he sends a wave in Isabella's direction. Katie slams Cassandra's head with her hammer.

"Foolish move, child." Cassandra muttered as she snaps her head facing at Katie as her eyes start to glow.

"Katie! Watch out!" shouted Isabella as she slices at Wagner.

Katie backs up, barely missing the end of Cassandra's blade. Holly backhanded swipe of her blade towards Cassandra, spikes go flying across the arena.

In the background, Jonser takes a sip of tea as he looks to his prisoner.

"Your pets will fall *wheeze* and it's your fault *wheeze* Eliza. You should have *wheeze* educated them against corruption." Josner scolded.

"In all my time studying these crystals…I had no idea they were capable of this much power." Eliza said as she watched in awe of the girls' power.

Josner quickly scoffed "Even Odin himself *wheeze* would be plea-". Suddenly, his cup of tea was shot by Eliza's sword-pistol.

"If I'm not mistaken, it would also affect my abilities as well." Eliza realized.

Josner pulled out his staff as the two elderly figures began to have a fight of their own.

Meanwhile, Ginger launched her Grapple Hook from her spear and it lands on Wagner.

"COME HERE!" Ginger shouted as she performs an Uppercut on Wagner.

Milly tried to use Ribbon Stab...it missed Cassandra.

"Dance puppets, dance." Cassandra uttered as the ground shakes.

"What's going on?" Isabella asked.

Isabella rushes towards Cassandra, both clash their blades at each other. Suddenly, Adyson appears and used "Gauntlet Punch" on Cassandra while she is distracted. Adyson lands the attack and Cassandra is sent flying towards the arena wall and she struck the wall resulting in her disintegrating leaving nothing but her armor remaining.

"You've made Isabella one angry lady." Holly smirked at Wagner.

"You're toast..." added Katie "Toast sounds good right now."

"Mind giving me a hand Milly?" she told Milly.

"Sure thing." Milly replied.

Katie with an assist from Milly, attempts to perform a spinning Hammer attack on Wagner.

Wagner swipes at Katie with his powerful kinetic throw.

Katie is flown through the air and onto the ground.

Isabella then back slashed Wagner while he was pre-occupied.

"That's for Gretchen… Adyson! Finish him!" Isabella commanded.

"Alright." Adyson responded as she dashes towards Wagner.

"This...is for the salamanders." Adyson said as she "gauntlet punches" Wagner in the face.

"This is for my fallen friend!" Adyson added as she "gauntlet kicks" Wagner in the abdomen.

Adyson then charges a surge of electricity all throughout her body.

"AND THIS..." Adyson began to perform "Lightning Storm" as electricity is sparking all throughout her body. "...IS FOR THE WOOOOORLLLD! AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Adyson shouted to the top of her lungs as she performs many combo moves on Wagner, resulting in him exploding on the scene.

Once the attack finished, Adyson collapsed to her knees as Ginger helps Adyson to her feet.

"Now for the villain behind it all." Adyson said.

"Wait, where is he?" Isabella said as she turns around.

The rest of the troop gasped at the sight.


	13. Swan Song of the Valkyries

_**EPISODE 13- Swan Song of the Valkyries**_

Isabella and the girls turned around to find that Josner and Eliza had their own fight while Isabella and her troop fought Wagner and Cassandra.

Eliza looked towards Isabella and the troop, distracting her from Josner in the process as they were clashing their weapons.

"Farewell, Eliza." Josner told her as he smacks her with his staff, knocking her down to the ground.

"MRS. FEYERSIED!" Isabella shouted as the girls thought it was too late for them to rescue their troop founder.

Upon completing his mission of revenge, Josner looks at battlefield while pulling out and drinking his spare cup of tea. Josner spits out the tea after seeing the aftermath of the battle. Josner appears on the Battlefield with his staff in his hand.

"You will join your *wheeze* master in death for this, you insolent child." Wheezed Josner. "You will never see *wheeze* your little friend or your world ever again."

Isabella readies her claymore as the rest of the girls ready their weapons as well.

Josner holds up Gretchen's bracelet and says "See this? *wheeze* Such a delicate thing *wheeze* Isn't it? *wheeze* so fragile, so easily manipulated, yet *wheeze* it burns so brightly. *wheeze*"

Josner fuses the bracelet and his leech staff with his chest emblem. Isabella and the rest of the girls were mortified at the sight of what happened. Upon completing the fusion, Josner summons Gretchen's bow from his chest emblem.

"Who's the first to die?" Josner rhetorically asked as he readied the bow.

"To quote the older sister of a guy I like, 'You're going down... D-O-W-N, Down.'" Isabella told the deformed being.

"Enough with this childish *wheeze* play acting." Josner said to Isabella.

Isabella is determined as Josner draws an arrow to strike. Isabella hears a voice call out 'Watch out!'

Isabella dodges the arrow. Displeased and shocked by this, Josner draws back a barbed arrow from the bow. Josner fires the arrow, but the arrow misses Isabella.

"I was three feet in front of you!" Isabela told Josner.

"What sorcery is this?!" snarled Josner.

"He could do worse." Milly said to the rest of the girls.

"And what? Have your weapon?" Ginger remarked.

"Hey!" Milly responded

"This weapon is *wheeze* worthless!" Josner shouted as he fires the arrow.

The arrow missed Isabella and barely misses Adyson.

"What is wrong with *wheeze* this stupid weapon?!" wondered Josner "It's like a force is *wheeze* opposing me!"

"No…" Isabella said

"What do you think is going on Chief?" wondered Holly.

"Her bracelet. The powers within it only worked for Gretchen." Isabella replied.

"So he can't control it?" Katie wondered.

"I will eliminate you *wheeze* without the use of this *wheeze* damn thing." Boasted Josner

Isabella readies her claymore as Josner looks around the battle field, spots something that catches his eye.

"You really want to *wheeze* fight me, girl?" smirked Josner. "Maybe a little something *wheeze* will change your mind."

"In what way?" Isabella asked.

"You really shouldn't leave *wheeze* _bodies_ lying about." Screamed Josner.

"Wha?" Isabella questioned.

"If the bracelet won't *wheeze* work for _me_ then it *wheeze* might work for its *wheeze*, darker tone wielder." Josner grimly muttered.

"You wouldn't." blanched Isabella

" _I am a Necromancer_ *wheeze*, it's what I do." Josner responded "However, that would not *wheeze* give me the same satisfaction of *wheeze* terminating you myself. I could always *wheeze* use her to terminate the rest *wheeze* of your weak team."

"Whoa! That's just twelve kinds of wrong right there." Said Adyson.

"I'll deal with the head while *wheeze* my new pet deals with the body." A visibly annoyed Josner uttered.

Josner waves his hand, then rushes at Isabella. While the two are fighting, Katie manages to meet up with the rest of the girls. Katie notices something off in the arena outside of Josner and Isabella fighting.

"Did you guys move her?" Katie asked referring to Gretchen.

"No... Why?" Milly responded.

Josner growls as something pops up behind the girls.

"I thought *wheeze* you wanted revenge." wheezed Josner.

Adyson looks behind her and shouted "What the?"

"Gr..Gretchen?" Ginger questioned.

"Not quite." Josner smirked.

"Scatter!" Holly barked out

With the other girls pre-occupied, Josner now focuses his full attention on Isabella who was getting tired after fighting for as long as she has been.

The reincarnated Gretchen chases down Adyson.

"Hold on a minute... She doesn't have the bracelet!" Milly came to the realization.

"This is the end for *wheeze* YOU, child." Josner told Isabella.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" shot back Isabella.

The reincarnated Gretchen grabs Adyson by the throat and pins her to a wall. Adyson used "Shockwave" on reincarnated Gretchen in order to break free from her grip. The reincarnated Gretchen drops Adyson. She now blatantly ignores the taller girl and goes after Katie.

Meanwhile, at the gaping hole on the other side of the arena, Eliza regains conscience as she notices the mini-sword pistol she dropped and Josner fighting with Isabella.

"No more…." Eliza muttered to herself as she got up from the rubble.

"I will not live out the rest of my existence in a dead realm alongside a mad man." She uttered.

She pick up the sword and aimed her sights at Josner, she pulled the trigger and…

"Enough!" Josner growled.

"BANG!"

Just before he could initiate the attack he felt like he had been impaled. When he looked down, a bullet hole had pierced through his thick stomach and it sprayed toxins from the wound.

"Now, Isabella…" Eliza told Isabella. "…make him pay with his LIFE!"

"Straight through the crystal and his heart, using the True Purification Strike... That'll end everything...Good luck, Chief." The familiar voice whispered in Isabella's ear.

Isabella used True Purification Strike, which was a more powerful version of the "Pure Strike", on Josner as her claymore pierced through his chest emblem and through his heart. Josner eyes widen in horror.

"Nooo! You foolish Child!" wheezed Josner one last time as his body explode leaving nothing but the shattered armor of both Josner and a bracelet with green gems in it. Gretchen's body fell to the ground as a result of Josner's necromancy effects being nullified. Eliza had also faded to dust after dealing a critical blow to Josner. Isabella picks up the bracelet off of the ground.

"We should have known his kind would try to turn one of us against the each other." Isabella told her troop mates.

"But what about…" Ginger asked as the girls glance at Gretchen as they run towards her position.

Isabella then picked up Gretchen's head to which she opened her eyes at the sight of her troop leader.

"I…Isabella?" slowly uttered Gretchen. "I…is that you?"

Isabella was in tears at the sight of her best friend regaining conscious. "Gretch…don't go on us….not yet" she teared up.

"I'm sorry… Isabella" coughed Gretchen as she puts her hand on Isabella's arm. "Looks like…I don't have much of a choice…"

"What?" Isabella questioned.

"See….you….in…Val…hal…la…" slowly said Gretchen as her hand falls off Isabella's arm.

As soon as her head tilts backwards, Isabella began sobbing knowing that her best friend had perished.


	14. Epilogue

_**EPILOUGE-Conclusive Consequences**_

Isabella started to carry Gretchen's now lifeless body out of the castle as she walked past what remained of Balzac's rebellion. The rebellion was celebrating knowing that Josner had been defeated, but became dead silent upon seeing Isabella and the rest of the troop, mourning the loss on their fallen comrade. When the troop finally arrived back to Midgard, Isabella was seen crying on top of Gretchen's body over the cliffs of the Danville Mountain, with the rest of the troop standing behind her.

"I lost my best friend due to this world. Only the girls and I know the truth. I cannot turn my back on this world, it would be an insult to her memory. I cannot allow another to suffer the same fate. As far as our 'normal' friends know, Gretchen was caught in a mugging gone wrong, the power of suggestion is a powerful thing... " Isabella monologued as she lays Gretchen's body on top of one of the tree stumps.

As soon she left her body on the stump, the girls traveled back to the main residential area of Danville. Little did they know that a figure walked towards the body, he was a bearded man wearing sunglasses, a white robe and a straw hat. He was carrying a didgeridoo in his hand.

"Such a shame this young flower had to go the way she went…" said the Guru.

Suddenly, a beam of light came down of the tree stump that Gretchen's body had been lying on. Not effected by the beam due to his sunglasses, the Guru gazed in awe at the sight of a Valkyrie slowly hovering down towards Gretchen's body. The Valkyrie in question looked almost identical to Mrs. Feyersied as she picked up the body and began to fly upward towards to bring Gretchen to Valhalla. The Valkyrie has then disappeared as the Guru said to himself "Godspeed, little flower…."

 **The End**


End file.
